NFT: Spirits
by zem107
Summary: The 9 strongest Celestial Spirits in the Spirit Realm are the Bijuu, The greatest of them all, but not all of them lie in the hands of Fairy Tail
1. Bijuu 1

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**This is written based off of an idea by lgreg01.**

**-zem107-**

"What's up with this key?"

Natsu looked over at a struggling Lucy while sipping a soda, "Huh?"

Lucy groaned, "I found this Celestial Spirit key on one of the animated corpses that Dark Mage was using. I figued that a corpse would have no use for it, so I took it. But the damned thing won't work."

Natsu shrugged, "Ask one of our other spirits how to open it."

Lucy's eyes it up, "That's a great idea!"

"**Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**"

A small woman with pink hair and a maid's outfit appeared, "How may I be of assistance to you Princess Lucy?"

Lucy dangled the unresponding key form her fingers, "I found this celestial key, but it won't open at all."

Virgo took the key and examined for a second before her yees went wide with shock, "Princess Lucy, this is one of the 9 Bijuu, the strongest Ceestial Spirits in all of the spirit realm."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all looked at her confusedly.

"Hold on, I thought the twelve Zodiac Kes were the strongest." Lucy said.

"Technically that's true. The Twelve Zodiacs are the strongest active spirits. But the 9 Bijuu are far stroner. They serve as the personal bodyguard to the Spirit King himself They rarely ever leave their homes, let alone the Spirit Realm. It's been over 100 years since one of the Bijuu has been summoned to the human world."

By now Lucy had stars in her eyes, imagining all the possibilities of having the most powerful Spirits on her side, "Can you please help me summon him, Virgo! Oh I can't wait to meet him!"

Virgo nodded and held out the key. At first nothing happened, but after a few minutes the key started turning into sand. Horror filled Lucy, as she watched the destroyed key float away in the wind. But her horror was replaced by confusion as more and more sand began erupting until the four of them were surrounded by a sandstorm. Eventually the stand stopped erupting and began to take the shape of a person. A rather short person. With red har. And a gourd. And a weird tattoo on his forehead.

The boy opened his eyes, looking around, wondering where he was and why he was there. Finally spotting a familiar face he began speaking, "Virgo, is that you?"

Virgo nodded, "Yes, Master Gaara, it is I."

An irritated look overcame his face, "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the human realm," Virgo replied, "I apologize if I bothered you. You may punish me."

"Leave that for another time," Gaara said, "So, why am I here?"

"My own master, Lucy, discovered your key and asked me to summon you," Virgo said, gesturing to Lucy.

Lucy shivered as the boy scrutinized her, "Hello, Mr. Bijuu. It's nice to meet you." Lucy shot a warning glance to Natsu who was about to make a loud comment on how strong the boy would be.

Gaara continued looking at Lucy, "Do you know how many humans in this world's history have been able to summon me?"

"N-no," Lucy shook her head.

Gaara raised two fingers, "Only two. And I immediately killed the second one because I determined he was not worthy enough to handle me. The first one was Zeref. I know he's become a legend of sorts among you humans, so I'm going to ask you this. Do you think you have the wilpower and determination of Zeref, to handle me?"

Lucy choked on air. She glanced at Virgo, who gave her a reassuring nod, "Y-yes. Yes I do!"

"Hm," Gaara muttered under his breath a few indistinguishable words before he took a few steps towards Lucy. Lucy tried to step back but was unable to due to sand constricting her feet. Gaara walked up her and pressed his thumb to her forehead. Lucy felt a strange sensation overcome her body. Relaxing and serene, Lucy felt herself calm down. Gaara took a few steps back, "How did that feel, woman?"

Lucy nodded ecstatically, "That felt good."

Gaara nodded back, "You're lucky. There were two possibilities. The first was what you felt, meaning that you are worthy to handle me. The second outcome would've been you crumbling away into nothingness, dying instantly."

Lucy gulped, sweating profusely.

"What're you trying to kill her?" Natsu shouted, charging fire around his fists.

Gaara shrugged, "She wanted to be the holder of my key. It was her decision to undergo that, not mine."

Gaara grabbed his key out of Virgo's hands and tossed it to Lucy, "Take care of that. Let's go Virgo."

Gaara was about to open his gate, with Virgo in tow, but stopped and turned around, "Ms. Lucy, a word of warning. Two of the other Bijuu are currently in the hands of your enemies. Take caution, and if you ever encounter either of them, summon me immediately."

**-zem107-**

**Yes, this was a very, very short chapter. The next few will be much longer than this one. But I just wanted to this story started so I don't slack off and forget about this later.**


	2. The Enemy is Bixlow

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**-zem107-**

Gaara opened his eyes and gazed up at the starry sky. Gaara hated that sky. It didn't seem natural to him. It wasn' the stars, rather the brightness that got to him. Nights were supposed to be dark, and days were supposed to be bright. So why was it that this eternal night so was so bright?

"You met up with Lucy, huh?" a voice asked from behind him.

Gaara lazily glanced back at Leo and nodded before returning his attention to the sky.

"So why did you accept her as your ring bearer? I thought you hated people." Leo asked gazing at the stars along with Gaara.

"Because she's different."

Leo quirked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"She's weak," Gaara replied, "but her resolve isn't. She's unstable on the outside, but she knows who she is and who she wants to be."

Leo laughed, "I guess you're right."

"Honestly tell me, what do you think of her?" Gaara asked, never taking his eyes off the sky.

"I love her, of course!" came Leo's enthusiastic reply.

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. I was just messing with you," Leo said, "But in all honesty, she's a good person. She cares for her spirits like she cares for her friends. And she may not know it yet, but her powers are just awakening, both magically and mentally."

Gaara grunted in reply before silence overcame the duo.

Leo spoke up after a while, "So Virgo told me about your conversation with her. What was that about killing your previous summoner and Zeref."

Gaara shrugged, "The killing my previous summoner thing was just a bluff. I wanted to see how she would react and if her resolve would waver. When I touched my finger to her head, I was measuring her character, " Gaara stood up and stretched, "But that part about Zeref wasn't a lie."

"Really?" Leo asked, thouroughly intrigued.

Gaara nodded, "Before the Bijuu became servants to the Spirit King, we were guardians of Zeref. Only he could wield us. And we were happy with that at first. But his actions became more evil and his intentions darker. It was then that Kurama urged us to revolt against Zeref. That was when we forcefully took our keys from Zeref and deposited them throughout Earthland."

Leo nodded, "And currently only three of the Bijuu, including you, are in the hands of Celestial Spirit Mages."

"Nope," Gaara corrected, "Only two us are in the hands of Celesital Spirit Mages. The third one is in the hands of someone else."

Leo nodded again.

Leo spared one last glance at the sky, "I'm gonna get going now."

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

Leo pointed to himself, "Lucy needs her savior right now."

Gaara grunted before pulling himself up, "Alright, then let's get going."

a look of horror overcame Leo's face, "I wasn't talking about you!"

Gaara smacked him over the head, "I know that, idiot! But Lucy's my holder as well so if she's in trouble, don't you think I should help out, too?"

**-zem107-**

The minute Gaara opened his eyes, he realized he was on a battlefield. With a small grunt, he easily absrobed the blast racing for Lucy with his sand.

A cowering Lucy, who now realized that she wasn't dead, opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Leo, with Gaara standing protectively in front of them, sand swirling around his feet.

A smile tugged at Leo's mouth, "I guess this means that the barrier of spirit and human crumbles to nothing before the power of love."

"It's true," Gaara agreed, "Love knows no bounds."

The blood drained form Leo's face, "I meant me! Not you!"

"I know," Gaara reassured him, "I was just trying to help your hopeless cause."

"Was that supposed some kind of motivational line? Becasue if it was, then it totally failed," said Happy, who had been knocked on his butt.

"Leo, you get Lucy to safety, I can more than handle this fool," Gaara said, eyeing Bixlow.

"No," Leo retorted, "He hurt Lucy. His head is mine."

"Don't be an idiot," Gaara scolded, "You may be stronger than him, but -"

Gaara's sentence was interrupted by Bixlow's laughter, "Him? Stronger than me? He's never once beaten me in a fight, even the times when I went easy on him. Now let's finish this!"

With a wave of his hand Bixlow sent multiple dolls flying towards the four, shooting out beams of energy. With just a thought, Gaara raised his sand in dome above them, effetively blocking out all the attacks.

Leo swept out from under the shield and chanted, "O, Regulus, grant me your strength!"

As he clad himself in light, he lashed out, disintegrating the enemy puppets. As Leo broke his through the puppet barrier, Gaara turned his shield into what could only be described as a machine gun of sand, shooting out sand bullets that shattered the puppets on impact.

But the puppets were endless. The came wave after wave, never letting up.

"Give it up!" Bixlow cackled, "You can keep destroying my puppets' bodies, but I can just keep giving them new ones. Now get them my babies."

All puppets flew forward at once, but were intercepted by Gaara's sand, "I've had enough of you," said threateningly, "If you stop now, I will let you off with only minor injuries. But if you keep attacking, I can't gaurantee that you will escape with your life."

Gaara began covering his entire right arm in sand, forming claws on his fingers, and blue veins bulging thorugh the sand. Gaara adopted a feral look, as he was being possessed by some greater demon. His mouth twitched into a maniacal smile, "You will regret attacking Ms. Lucy."

Bixlow frowned and took a step back, this guy was messed up. He didn't know what kind of magic this spirit possessed, but even he could tell that it wasn't one that could be described as "holy". Bixlow stopped in his tracks as sad began to surround him; it quickly became a violent sand storm that both suffocated and injured Bixlow as he was trapped inside.

Gaara released the sand storm and watched as Bixlow fell to his knees, gasping for breath. As soon as he recovered, he jumped down to the roof of the building they were standing on and removed his hood, "Luck is going to get you bastards any further than this. **Figure Eyes.**"

"LOOK AWAY!" Leo shouted as the other immediately shut their eyes, "If you look him in the eyes, he will turn your body into a puppet and control your soul."

"If that's the case," Gaara said, "then I can just do this."

With a flick of his fingers, he got a few grains of sand into each of Bixlow's eyes. Bixlow screamed in frustration as he tried to rub the sand out of eyes.

Gaara nodde to Leo who charged up energy in his fist. To aid in his ally's attack Gaara surrounded Bixlow with sand and trapped him with it, "**Sand Coffin!**"

In a silent thanks, Leo brought his fist forward, drilling his fist into Bixlow's abdomen, "**Regulus Impact!**"

Lucy jumped up in celebration while Happy exclaimed, "Alright!"

Gaara looked at collapse Bixlow, before feeling a small tug at his mouth as he watched Leo's antics. He had created something he called "The Light of Love".

While the others preoccupied, he raised his right hand in a half tiger seal and dissappeared in a whirl of sand.

Lucy groaned as Happy continued making fun of Leo's love for her. She became curious when she didn't see Gaara anywhere.

"Hey Loke, where's Gaara?" she asked.

Leo looked around and shrugged, "Dunno, he probably left when we weren't looking. He probably didn't want to deal with the aftermath of this entire thing. He's antisocial that way. I can go get him if you want."

Lucy shook her head, "Nah, he's already done plenty for me. No need to bother him anymore than I need to."

**-zem107-**

**Dammit, another short chapter. I don't know why, but I can't write longer chapters for this story.**

**Oh and to NarutoTheTrueLegend, I actually didn't know that. But for the sake of this story, let's just say that rule doesn't apply to the Bijuu, or maybe the rule doesn't exist at all. Sorry.**

**As for the fight up there, I know it isn't the best, but I am preparing for a fight between Gaara and another of the Bijuu. Hopefully that'll be better than this one.**


	3. Problems Arise

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**I apologize, I just can't write long chapters for this story. But this time, I felt that if the chapter went any longer, it wouldn't have turned out well, so I kept it xtra short.**

**And give a big thanks to Athletiger for beta-ing this story.**

Naruto opened his eyes to a pounding headache. Groaning, he rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes again. When he could take the pain no more, he reluctantly stood from his bed and straightened himself out. He walked out the door after stretching a little, heading towards the Spirit King.

He glanced up at the eternal night sky as he walked. In his moment of distraction, he accidently bumped into something. Knocked back onto his butt, Naruto rubbed his backside as he stood. He looked down and helped his unfortunate victim to her feet.

"What's up, Aries?" Naruto greeted her with a grin.

Aries looked at him with concern. "I thought you were already there."

Naruto blinked. "Huh? Where?"

"The Bijuu. They're in an uproar," Aries trembled.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Here, follow me." Aries briskly walked off with Naruto in tow. They arrived at a building which Naruto vaguely recognized as the place where he came to when he first arrived in the Spirit Realm. As soon as they entered, the room went silent.

The Spirit King looked at Naruto, "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"What's going on? Why's everybody here?"

A few of the Jinchuuriki looked at him in surprise. Yugito asked, "You didn't notice it already?"

"Notice what?"

"Our power, it's disappearing, Naruto."

"What're you talking about? I feel completely normal."

"Even so," said Han, "You're nowhere near the level you were at yesterday. None of us are."

"Why?" Naruto was shocked, "What's happening?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," replied the Spirit King.

"We could be dying," suggested Fu.

"How would that even be possible?" asked the Spirit King.

"That is a possibility," nodded Yagura, "Remember, we're not true Spirits. We're not immortal. It is possible that we're dying."

"Then explain the keys," countered Gaara.

"The keys are artificial. Don't you remember that you were the one that came up with the idea."

Gaara shook his head, "That's not what I meant. To survive here, we divided our power into two parts. Our own strength went into the keys, and the strength of the Bijuu went into ourselves. When we are summoned, the two parts reconnect. So why has our power been fading, while the power in the keys remain?"

The room went silent. Nobody could respond to that. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto spoke, "Could it be that the Bijuu themselves are dying?"

That thought was quickly rejected by the others when he was reminded that the Bijuu could not die, whereas the Jinchuuriki could.

Naruto had another theory though, "Maybe we're returning?"

"To where?" scoffed Utakata, "The Elemental Nations was destroyed ages ago."

"We should be focusing on the real problem here, ya fools," Bee rapped, "Them keys are not the weapons mere."

Everyone stared at him confused, unable to make sense of his proposal.

"He means that if we go, the keys will stay," Naruto translated.

As light dawned upon the Jinchuriki, Naruto continued, "If we die or leave or whatever, the keys are gonna be left behind for anyone to use. They may not be able to summon us, but they would be able to draw on the power of the key."

"So no matter what happens to us, those keys have got to go," finished Yugito.

Naruto nodded, "So we need to get rid of these keys somehow."

Gaara's eyes lit up, "Or instead of getting rid of them, we get them into the hands of a trustworthy person."

"Huh?" Roshi asked, "What does that mean?"

"My holder," said Gaara, "She's a trustworthy person who wouldn't abuse it for power. If we can get her the keys, then we know that they'll be in good hands. And who knows, she may eventually figure out a way to destroy them."

"I don't know," said Yagura, "People are easily corrupted by power."

"Trust me," said Gaara as he exited the building.

Everyone looked back and forth between each other.

'Trust me'; those are never good words.


	4. The Proposal

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**-zem107-**

Naruto was able to catch up with Gaara just before he left for Earthland.

"Oi, Gaara!" Naruto shouted, catching Gaara's attention.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I had a question."

"Sure, what is it?" Gaara asked.

"Well, you see, I've never even met your holder, let alone trust them with my key. And I think the same goes for the others. So I wanted to know just how much you trust your holder," Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded "She has never displayed any major trustworthy qualities in front of me, however Leo seems to be quite infatuated with her."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, but this is Leo we're talking about here."

Gaara shook his head. "It's not just him. Even Virgo and Taurus think the same. Not the infatuation, the trust. Well, maybe Taurus is infatuated."

"So all her other spirits find her to be a good person?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes, however Aquarius seems to dislike her a little bit." Gaara shrugged.

"Aquarius seems to dislike everyone," Naruto pondered.

"Still, even I see that she isn't a bad person," Gaara continued. "And I can confidently say that my key will be in safe hands with her."

"Are you in love or something?" Naruto leaned in close to Gaara's face.

Gaara was taken aback, "W-what? Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, you're just that kind of person that doesn't really give out respect very easily. Then all of a sudden a holder shows up and ready to trust her with some of the most powerful magic you have," Naruto mused, "So, I really can't see any explanation for that. You yourself said that she hasn't displayed very trustworthy qualities in front of you. The only other explanation I can think of is that you're in love with your holder."

"Obviously not!" Gaara retorted, "I measured her character. She is definitely a good person."

Naruto shrugged, "If you say so. So can I meet her?"

"Sure," Gaara said, "Just hold on. And get your key."

"Why should I do that?"

Gaara explained, "I'm just saying that if you do you like her, you can immediately give your key."

"Oh," Naruto said, before looking embarrassed. "Well, there is one slight problem with that."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Naruto took that as a sign to continue, "Some of the other spirits suggested that I leave my key in the human world for a holder to find. And I kinda lost it."

"You lost your key?" Gaara looked at him like he was crazy. "How could you possibly lose your key?"

"I was told to randomly deposit somewhere in the world. So I did. And I forgot where I put it," Naruto put his hands up defensively, "But I mean, if you want me to, I can go find it."

"Yes, do that. Go find your key," Gaara squeezed out through clenched teeth.

Naruto gave a small laugh before starting to open a portal to leave when he suddenly realized something. Naruto raised his finger in the air and turned to Gaara, "Wait a minute. I've got the perfect idea."

"And that would be?"

"You see, if I go get my key, I could probably find it fairly quickly, since it's a part of me. But it would be incredibly difficult to for somebody else to find out." Naruto began smiling at this point. "I'm saying, to test your holder's resolve, I can have her go find my key. If she goes through with it without giving up or complaining or anything, I'll let her keep it. And you know what, after the others see what she does, they may even agree to give her their keys."

"Actually, that's not too bad," Gaara said. "Yeah, that idea isn't too bad at all."

Naruto grinned, "Come on, let's go!"

**-zem107-**

Lucy was never fond of her spirits showing up unannounced, but it was a quite often occurrence. So when Gaara and another one showed up while she was eating breakfast in her apartment, she wasn't neither surprised nor thrilled.

"Hello Mister Gaara, what's up?" Lucy sleepily waved at him, but it took her another moment to realize that the second spirit was not another one of hers. "Oh, hi to you also, Master..."

"Uzumaki. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto extended his arm in greeting.

Lucy stood and accepted his handshake. "Well hello. My name is Lucy," Lucy then turned to Gaara. "So what's this all about, Gaara?"

"First things first, Miss Lucy. I would like you to know that Naruto is another one of the Bijuu. The Nine-Tails to be exact."

Lucy eyes widened and quickly ducked under neath her table, whimpering a little.

Naruto questioningly looked at Gaara, who only shrugged in response. Naruto decided to take the initiative, "Um, is something wrong Lucy?"

"You're not gonna try to kill me, like Gaara, are you?" Lucy asked, trembling.

Naruto glared at Gaara and flatly stated, "You tried to kill your holder."

Gaara motioned for Naruto to quiet down, then whispered into his ear, "I'll tell you about it later."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No Lucy, I will not be attempting to kill you."

Lucy slowly stood up, "So if you're not here to kill me, then why are you here?"

"Well, Lucy, I have a little proposal for you."

**-zem107-**

**I've given up on trying to make these chapters longer. **

**And also, I don't know if its possible for a spirit to lose their key, but just for the sake of this story, I'm gonna make it possible.**

**And as always, say thanks to Athletiger for betaing this story.**


End file.
